Birthday Present
by cloudwin
Summary: Akankah Yesung dapat memberikan hadiah kepada Kyuhyun dihari ulang tahunnya? Kejadian apa yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu shock ketika diberi hadiah dari Tuhan dihari ulang tahunnya? Kyusung Fanfict! FINALLY UPDATE CHAPTER TERAKHIR!
1. Chapter 1

**Birthday Present**

**Main Cast** : Yesung, Kyuhyun, and member Suju

**Pairing** : (akan muncul seiring cerita)

**Disclaimer** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama

mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni milik saya

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt , Family,Angst

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Alur Kecepatan dan membingungkan & Death Chara.

**Cr: This story special gift Kyuhyun Birthday and This ff special for My Eonnie Magie_April eon. **

Akankah Yesung dapat memberikan hadiah kepada Kyuhyun dihari ulang tahunnya? Kejadian apa yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu shock ketika diberi hadiah dari Tuhan dihari ulang tahunnya?

Happy Reading

Seorang namja tampan menatap putus asa keluar jendela. Sedari tadi,dia terus menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Kau berubah hyung,," ujarnya lirih

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Yesung hyung" _

"…_.."_

" _Yesung hyung,,,"_

" …_.."_

_Tidak ada jawaban dari namja yang bernama Yesung itu. _

_Perlahan namja tampan itu menghampiri Yesung, digenggamnya tangan Yesung yang sedang berdiri dibalkon apartement._

_Plak__

_Yesung segera menepis tangan yang mengenggamnya itu. Dia menatap dingin kearah namja tampan tersebut,_

" _Jangan sentuh aku !" ujar Yesung dingin. _

_Yesung berjalan keluar kamar, Kyuhyun menatap bingung kearah pintu yang telah ditutup oleh Yesung. _

" _Ada apa dengan Yesungie Hyung?"guman Kyuhyun bingung. Dia pun segera menyusul Yesung keluar dari kamar mereka._

" _Hyung,,, Sungie hyung,," teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari mengejar Yesung yang telah duduk dimeja makan bersama member Super Junior yang lainnya._

" _Kyu-ah,,berhenti berteriak teriak,," ujar Kang-In. Dia melemparkah death glare terbaiknya kepada Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan perkataan Kang-In. Dia menduduk dirinya disamping Yesung, " Yesung hyung,," panggil Kyuhyun kembali._

_Yesung tidak menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun, dia bahkan tidak menatap Kyuhyun sama sekali. " Sungmin-ah,,bisa kita bertukar tempat duduk?" tanya Yesung._

"_Nde?" Sungmin terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yesung. Ada apa dengan Yesung? Tidak biasanya Yesung seperti ini,, _

" _Hyung ingin kita bertukar tempat duduk,,," ujar Yesung kembali. _

_Yesung pun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Sungmin, ditariknya Sungmin dari kursinya _

_hingga berdiri dan mendorong tubuh namja kelinci tersebut menjauh. Kemudian Yesung duduk di kursi tersebut._

_Sungmin hanya diam tidak bergerak, dia menatap tidak percaya kearah Yesung. Bahkan bukan hanya Sungmin,tapi semua member yang ada di meja makan pun menatap tidak percaya kearah Yesung._

" _Sungie-ah, gwenchanayo?" tanya Kang In cemas_

_Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya, " Gwenchana Kang In-ah, Wae?"_

" _Ani,, Aku merasa kau,,hng,,sedikit aneh hari ini,," ujar Kang-In_

_Yesung mengangkat bahunya, menandakan dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan pandangan para member lain. Bukankah dia memang terkenal sebagai member aneh,,_

_Kang-In dan yang lainnya pun menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya._

_Seolah mengerti akan tatapan para hyungnya, Kyuhyunpun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

LANJUT OR DELETE?

Ini terserah kalian,ff ini mau lanjut atau tidak^^

Review please^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday Present**

**Main Cast** : Yesung, Kyuhyun, and member Suju

**Pairing** : (akan muncul seiring cerita)

**Disclaimer** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama

mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni milik saya

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt , Family,Angst

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Alur Kecepatan dan membingungkan & Death Chara.

**Cr: This story special gift Kyuhyun Birthday and This ff special for My Eonnie Magie_April eon. **

Akankah Yesung dapat memberikan hadiah kepada Kyuhyun dihari ulang tahunnya? Kejadian apa yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu shock ketika diberi hadiah dari Tuhan dihari ulang tahunnya?

" _Sungie-ah, gwenchanayo?" tanya Kang In cemas_

_Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya, " Gwenchana Kang In-ah, Wae?"_

" _Ani,, Aku merasa kau,,hng,,sedikit aneh hari ini,," ujar Kang-In_

_Yesung mengangkat bahunya, menandakan dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan pandangan para member lain. Bukankah dia memang terkenal sebagai member aneh,,_

_Kang-In dan yang lainnya pun menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya._

_Seolah mengerti akan tatapan para hyungnya, Kyuhyunpun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Happy Reading

" Kyunnie,," panggil seorang namja imut bergigi kelinci sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sekilas.

Kyuhyun tersentak,, dia menatap ke pundak sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja yang ada di belakangnya itu. " Minnie Hyung,,,waeyo?"

" Kau melamun Kyu?"

" Aniyo hyung,,aku tidak melamun,,"

Sungmin menatap tajam ke mata caramel Kyuhyun, mencari tahu apakah Kyuhyun berbohong kepada dirinya. " Jinjjayo Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa dirinya tidak berbohong.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang, dia tahu Kyuhyun membohonginya, dia sangat tahu dan jelas tahu dengan jelas tentang Kyuhyun, dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. " Baiklah Kyu,,hyung percaya kepadamu,," ujar Sungmin " Sebaiknya kita keruang makan sekarang. Wookie sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita semua,,"

" Minnie Hyung duluan saja, aku belum lapar,," ujar Kyuhyun

" Tapi kau harus makan Kyunnie,,, sejak tadi pagi kau tidak makan sama sekali,,"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, " aku belum lapar hyung, kau saja duluan yang makan dan saat ini aku ingin sendiri dulu,,"

Sungmin menghela nafas, dia menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun. Bila Kyuhyun sudah berkata tidak maka tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya,, ya tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya kecuali.…

Yesung, hanya dia yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun menjadi luluh dan menurut.

" Baiklah kalau begitu,,hyung tinggal dulu ne,," ujar Sungmin sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka. Kamar dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu,karena Yesung tidak ingin berbagi kamar lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

" Baby hyung,aku sangat merindukanmu,," lirih Kyuhyun. Perlahan liquid bening mengalir turun dari kedua mata caramel Kyuhyun.

******** Birthday Present****

" Kyunnie-ah,,gwenchanayo?" tanya Donghae ketika dirinya melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Mnet Count Down untuk recording penampilan special stage Super Junior M.

" Ne hyung,,gwenchana,," ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pucat dan penuh keringat.

" Kyu-ah,,kau panas sekali,," pekik Donghae saat dia mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Teriakan Donghae tersebut sukses membuat semua member yang berada berada disekitar mereka datang mendekat.

" Hae-ah,,ada apa kamu teriak-teriak gitu?" ujar Eunhyuk.

" Kyunnie hyuk,,kyunnie,," ujar Donghae panic.

" Ada apa dengan Kyunnie ?" tanya Siwon

" Siwon hyung,, Kyuhyun,,dia,,dia sakit hyung,," tutur Donghae " Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan badannya terasa sangat panas,,"

Siwon yang pertama kali mendekati Kyuhyun, diletakkan tangannya dikening Kyuhyun " Omo,,Kyunnie-ah ,, kau sakit,,"ujar Siwon tidak kalah paniknya.

" Gwenchana hyung,aku tidak apa-apa,," ujar Kyuhyun. " Arghhhhhhhh,,," jerit Kyuhyun tertahan sambil memegang dadanya.

" Kyu!" teriak semua member panic

" Kau kenapa Kyu?"

" Apa yang sakit?"

" Kita kerumah sakit sekarang ya?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi keluar dari mulut Donghae, Sungmin dan Siwon secara serempak.

" Ak-aku,,ti-tidak apa ap-apa hyung,," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menahan rasa sakit. Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya menjadi sesak dan nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan " Aku ingin melakukan recording ini sampai selesai?"

" Tap-tapi Kyu,,,"

" Jebal hyung,,kita lanjutkan ini sampai selesai,," ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

Mereka menatap ragu satu sama lain,setelah beberapa sesaat dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk setuju.

" Baiklah Kyu, tapi bila kau tidak sanggup kau harus bilang sama kita semua,," ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tersenyum,

Siwon menghela nafasnya sejenak,, " Baiklah,, ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik hari ini untuk ELF,," ujar Siwon semangat,

" Fighting!" teriak mereka semua.

Brugggggggggg_

Mendengar suara benda jatuh yang cukup keras, semua member menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut,

" KYUHYUN-AH!" teriak semua member. Mereka berlari menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tergeletak dilantai.

" Hae-ah,,tolong panggilkan manager hyung" ujar Siwon panik sambil meletakkan kepala Kyuhyun dipangkuannya " Kita harus membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit!"

" Ne hyung,," Donghae segera berlari mencari sang manager.

" Kyunnie,,irreona,,kyu,,," ujar Siwon sambil menepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Siwon mencoba untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, perasaan takut mulai menghinggapi setiap member yang berada disana.

" Hiks,,hiks,," Ryeowook mulai menangis, dia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun hingga tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. " Hiks,,hiks,, Minnie hyung, aku takut Kyunnie kenapa napa,,hiks,,"

" Uljima Wookie-ah,," ujar Sungmin mencoba menenangkan namjachingunya itu. " Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa sama Kyunnie,,"

Sungmin mendekap tubuh Ryeowook secara perlahan, membiarkan namja manis tersebut menangis dipelukannya. Dirinya pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti kekasihnya itu,tapi segera ditepiskannya pemikiran tersebut dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun.

" Siwon-ah,," ujar Manager Hyung, disampingnya berdiri Donghae yang sedang gusar.

" Hyung,, kita kerumah sakit sekarang,, Kyuhyun,,,Kyuhyun,,dia pingsan hyung,," ujar Siwon.

Manager hyung menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada dipangkuan Siwon, " Baiklah,,kita akan membawanya kerumah sakit,," ujar Manager Hyung

Siwonpun mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun,, dia berlari duluan meninggalkan yang lainnya menuju arah mobil.

******** Birthday Present****

Drrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttt_dddrrrrtttt_

" Yeoboseo,,," ujar Yesung.

"…"

" Waeyo Wonnie?" tanya nya bingung

" …"

Deg_

Tubuh Yesung menegang seketika. Dunianya seolah berhenti berputar, handphone yang berada digenggamannyapun jatuh kelantai. " Kyunnie,," ujar nya lirih.

Perlahan liquid bening mengalir turun dari kedua sudut mata onyx Yesung, " Mianhae,,,Jeongmal Mianhae,," lirihnya disela tangisannya.

Yesung terus menangis, ini semua karena ulahnya. Bila dia tidak bersikap cuek terhadap Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun tidak akan jatuh sakit seperti ini. Ini semua salahnya.

' Kyunnie, mianhae,,tapi ini yang terbaik untukmu,,aku tidak ingin kau terlalu mencintaiku disaat aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu,,' ujar Yesung dalam batin.

Selama ini Yesung begitu tersiksa batinnya ketika harus bersikap dingin kepada Kyuhyun, dia merasakan sakit yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Tetapi Yesung telah bertekad bahwa dia bisa melakukan hal ini, ini untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun.

******** Birthday Present****

" Kyunnie,,kau harus makan," ujar Ryewook kesal. Saat ini dirinya tengah membujuk Kyuhyun untuk makan, karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan miliknya.

" Aniyo hyung,, aku tidak ingin makan,," tolak Kyuhyun tegas.

" Tapi kau harus makan Kyunnie,," geram Ryeowook. " Supaya kau bisa minum obat Cho Kyuhyun,," ujar Ryeowook dengan penekanan kata di nama namja evil itu.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia masih bersikeras dengan perkataannya. ' Sungie Baby,,kenapa kau tidak datang menjengukku? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?' ujar Kyuhyun sedih didalam hatinya. Sejak Kyuhyun berada di Rumah Sakit karena dia menderita gejala types, Yesung sama sekali belum datang menjenguknya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin sedih dan kehilangan nafsu makan.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya dengan kesal, percuma saja membujuk Kyuhyun saat ini. Ryeowookpun meletakkan mangkok yang ada ditangannya ke meja yang ada disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

" Eh hyung,,mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Ryeowook berjalan kearah pintu.

" Mau keluar sebentar,,," ujar Ryeowook sambil menutup pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, dia memandang kearah luar jendela. "Besok hari ulang tahunku,," gumannya lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, apakah Namjachingunya mengingat bahwa dirinya berulang tahun besok. " Baby,apakah kau ingat besok hari apa?"

TBC

Akhirnya update juga^^

Gomawo buat yang udah review.

Aku sudah membaca review kalian satu persatu,

Mianhae aku gak bisa balas ^^

Tapi,,gomawo..jeongmal gomawo udah review^^

Semoga semua puas dengan chapter ini^^

_**Big thanks to : Love Clouds, YuraELF part II, thiefhanie. Fhaa,**_

_**Pepiqyu, JojoHye-Xung, Magieapril, Angela Kim,**_

_** 24, autumn104, hera3424, libra love clouds, **_

_**Vanny, nierin, anie giekyu, cece, Merry Babo,**_

_**aKyuCloud, and cacaclouds**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Birthday Present**

**Main Cast** : Yesung, Kyuhyun, and member Suju

**Pairing** : (akan muncul seiring cerita)

**Disclaimer** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama

mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni milik saya

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt , Family,Angst

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Alur Kecepatan dan membingungkan & Death Chara.

**Cr: This story special gift Kyuhyun Birthday and This ff special for My Eonnie Magie_April eon.**

Akankah Yesung dapat memberikan hadiah kepada Kyuhyun dihari ulang tahunnya? Kejadian apa yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu shock ketika diberi hadiah dari Tuhan dihari ulang tahunnya?

.

.

.

" _Eh hyung,,mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Ryeowook berjalan kearah pintu._

" _Mau keluar sebentar,,," ujar Ryeowook sambil menutup pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, dia memandang kearah luar jendela. "Besok hari ulang tahunku,," gumannya lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, apakah Namjachingunya mengingat bahwa dirinya berulang tahun besok. " Baby,apakah kau ingat besok hari apa?"_

******** Birthday Present****

**Dorm Super Junior 06.50 AM**

BRAKK_

Pintu Dorm Super Junior terbuka dengan tidak elit, terlihat manager Super Junior dengan wajah tegang dan sedih memasuki dorm tersebut.

" Kang In-ah,, Shindong-ah,, Hyuk-ah,, Hae-ah,, Sungmin-ah,, Ryeowookie,,, Irreona! Palli Irreona,,," teriak namja tersebut sambil mengedor pintu kamar para member. " Kalian semua kumpul diruang TV sekarang! Ada yang ingin hyung sampaikan kepada kalian,," ujar Sang Manager sambil berjalan menuju ruang TV.

Cklek_

Cklek_

Cklek_

Terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka secara bersamaan, dan para memberpun keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Mereka semua menuju ruang TV sesuai ucapan sang Manager, walaupun mereka masih mengantuk.

" Hyung, kenapa kau pagi-pagi kesini dan berteriak-teriak?" ujar Donghae sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa, hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh member Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya, dia kembali memejamkan matanya kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sang Manager menatap setiap member dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Dia menghela nafasnya dengan berat, terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit diantara mereka.

" Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kang In. Dia mulai bosan dengan keheningan yang menghingapi mereka semua dan Kang In juga merasakan ada suatu hal yang sangat penting yang membuat sang Manager datang ke dorm mereka sepagi ini.

" Ini,,,"

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

10 menit

Sangat sulit Sang Manager untuk menyampaikan hal ini,, tapi mereka semua harus tau tentang semua ini,,

" Ini,,tentang,,tentang Yesung.." lirih sang Manager. Nada bicaranya terdengar berat dan tersirat kesedihan.

Semua member yang mendengar nama Yesung pun segera membuka mata mereka. Rasa kantuk mereka menjadi hilang seketika ketika mendengar nama namja yang selama beberapa hari ini tidak pernah mengabari mereka.

" Ada apa dengan Yesung hyung?" tanya Shindong dengan muka serius.

" Yesung,, Ye-Yesung,,dia sudah meninggal.." lirih Sang Manager sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani menatap expresi para member ketika mengetahui berita ini.

DEG_

Semua membelalakan matanya, mimpi apa mereka semalam sehingga sepagi ini mereka mendapatkan berita seperti ini.

"Ka-Kau pasti bercanda hyung?" ujar Donghae tidak percaya. Terlihat air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

Sedangkan Ryeowook sudah menangis dalam dekapan Sungmin, begitu juga dengan Shindong, Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya. Kenyataan pahit yang begitu memukul mereka semua.

" Aniyo Hae,,hyung tidak sedang bercanda,," ujar Sang Manager. " Tadi pagi hyung mendapat telepon dari Jong Jin, dia mengatakan bahwa Yesungie meninggal sekitar jam 3 pagi. Dan hyung sudah kesana untuk melihat jenazah Yesung"

" Hiks,,hiks,,,Hyung! Yesungie Hyung! Andwaeeeeeeeeeeeeee,,ini tidak mungkin! Hiks,,hiks,,hiks,," teriak Donghae kalut. Dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya, " Andwaeeeee!"

Eunhyuk yang berada disamping Donghae pun segera memeluknya dengan erat, mencoba menenangkan namjachingunya tersebut. " Hae-ah,,uljima,,uljima,," lirih Eunhyuk. Kenyataanya Dirinya sendiri pun telah menangis dengan keras dan begitu terpukul dengan kepergian Yesung.

" Aniyo Hyukkie,,ini tidak mungkin,,hiks,,hiks,, Yesung hyung pasti masih hidup,,hiks,,hiks,," ujar Donghae disela tangisnya. " Yesung hyung masih hidupppppp!hiks,,,"

Sang Manager mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. " Ini,,ada titipan surat dari Yesung sebelum dia meninggal,," ujar Manager sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat berwarna shappire blue.

Sungmin segera meraih surat tersebut dari sang manager karena dia duduk disebelah sang manager. Dibukanya amplop tersebut dan mulai membaca isinya.

_Untuk Dongsaeng dan Hyung yang sangat aku cintai_

_Mianhae,,jeongmal mianhae,,itulah yang dapat aku katakan kepada kalian. Ketika kalian semua membaca surat ini ,sudah dipastikan aku tidak akan ada lagi ditengah-tengah kalian. Mianhae,, aku tidak mengatakan apa yang terjadi kepada kalian sebenarnya,, Aku mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Aku tau kalian pasti akan marah denganku karena aku tidak memberitahukan masalah ini. Mianhae,,tapi aku tidak ingin kalian terlalu mengkhawatirkan kondisiku. Aku tau jadwal kegiatan kalian sangat padat makanya aku tidak ingin membebani kalian dengan penyakitku ini. _

_Hae-ah,,uljima jangan menangis,,hyung tau kau pasti akan menangis ketika mendengar ini,, uljima ne,,hyung sayang sama kau,,Hae-ah ingat hyung akan ada selalu bersamamu,,hyung akan selalu dihatimu,, Saranghae my dongsaeng,,_

_Hyukkie-ah,, hyung mohon jaga Donghae,,jangan biarkan dia sendiri ne,, kau tau dia sangat cengeng dan manja,,hyung titip Hae sama dirimu ya,,jaga dia baik-baik,,hyung menyayangimu.._

_Wookie-ah, mianhae kalau selama ini hyung selalu merepotkanmu,,dan gomawo karena selama kita menjadi teman sekamar kau selalu membantu hyung mengurus Ttangkoma dan kkoming,, gomawo,,jeongmal gomawo,, wookie-ah,,mianhae hyung tidak bisa lagi menemanimu setiap malam,,hyung tidak bisa memberimu masukan untuk setiap lagu ciptaanmu yang terbaru,,mianhae,,, Hyung menyanyangimu,,kau dongsaeng yang sangat aku cintai sama seperti Donghae,,_

_Sungmin-ah,,hyung mohon jaga wookie, jangan membuatnya sedih ne. Hyung tau selama ini hyung tidak pernah dekat denganmu,,tapi hyung yakin kau namja yang baik… Hyung boleh meminta satu permintaan kepadamu?! hyung mohon bantu hyung jaga Kyunnie. Hyung tau dia pasti sangat terpukul ketika mendengar berita ini. Hyung mohon kau bisa membuat Kyunnie kembali menjadi namja yang menyenangkan seperti dulu kembali,,_

_KangIn,Shindong,Siwon,, hyung minta maaf jika hyung selama ini telah menyusahkan kalian,,mianhae,,jeongmal mianhae,, Kang In-ah,,sekarang kau hyung yang paling tua diantara semua member,,hyung mengharapkanmu dapat menjaga mereka semua hingga Leeteuk hyung kembali bersama kalian lagi…_

_Untuk siapapun yang membaca surat ini,tolong sampaikan kepada Leeteuk hyung permintaan maaf dariku,, katakan padanya mianhae,,aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku,,mianhae aku tidak bisa menjaga dongsaeng-dongsaengku,,katakana pada Leeteuk hyung aku sangat mencintainya,,aku sangat merindukan dirinya,,,dan juga sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Heechul hyung dan Kibum,,aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menunggu mereka. Katakan pada Hankyung hyung,aku sangat merindukannya,, Untuk Zhoumi dan Henry aku sangat menyanyangi kalian…_

_Mianhae,,jeongmal mianhae,, aku sangat mencintai kalian semua,, kalian keluargaku.. Kalian sudah menjadi separuh dari hidupku,, aku akan selalu ada bersama kalian,,aku selamanya aku hidup dihati kalian,,Aku mohon jangan pernah melupakanku,,aku ingin kalian mengenangku sebagai bagian dari keluarga kalian semua,,,saranghae,,Jeongmal Saranghaeee,,,_

_Kim Yesung,,_

Sungmin melipat surat Yesung yang telah selesai dibacanya. Dia telah menangis sejak membaca surat tersebut,,

" Hiks,,,hiks,,,hiks,," Terdengar isakan tangis dari semua member. Mereka menangis dan terus menangis, hanya itu yang dapat mereka lakukan saat ini. Rasa sakit karena kehilangan Yesung membuat mereka terus menangis, menumpahkan kesedihan tak berujung mereka.

" Andweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee!" teriak Donghae dan Ryeowook secara bersama-sama " Yesung hyunggggggggggggggg! Hiks,,hiks,,hiks,,,, hyunggggggggggggggggg!"

Semua member yang mendengar jerit tangisan dari Donghae dan Ryeowook hanya tertunduk sedih. Jerit tangis dari keduanya sangat memilukan hati, tapi mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Karena mereka juga ingin berteriak seperti mereka berdua.

******** Birthday Present****

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dekat jendela kamarnya, dirinya merasa begitu bosan. Sejak tadi PSP yang berada ditangannya tidak dapat membuat dirinya senang atau terbebas dari rasa bosan. Para hyungnya pun belum ada yang datang menjenguknya,padahal saat ini sudah jam 10 pagi. Biasanya hyungnya sudah datang sebelum jam segitu.

DEG_

Kyuhyun menekan dadanya dengan kuat. " Ada apa ini? Sungie Baby,," guman Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba dirinya teringat sama sosok yang selama ini membuatnya rindu. Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan rasa takut mulai menghinggapi dirinya.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun meraih handphone miliknya dan menekan beberapa tombol,,

Cklek_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun terbuka,dan terlihat Sang Manager berjalan kearah Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sang Manager datang, Kyuhyun segera mematikan handphone miliknya " Hyung,,apakah terjadi sesuatu sama hyungdeul?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sang Manager hanya menatap Kyuhyun tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia menghela nafasnya dengan berat,, " Kyu,,hari ini kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit,,hyung sudah membereskan semuanya,,jadi sekarang kau cepat ganti bajumu dan kita segera pulang ke dorm,," ujar sang Manager.

Kyuhyun menatap sekilas sang Manager, ada yang aneh dalam suara Sang Manager. Kyuhyun tau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sang Manager. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menanyakan rasa penasarannya, dia lebih memilih menuruti Sang Manager untuk mengganti bajunya dan pulang ke dorm.

**** Birthday Present****

**Beijing**

" Wei,," jawab seorang namja berketurunan China

"….."

" Ah,manager hyung,,waeyo?"

" ….."

" Ah ne,,ada apa?"

"….."

Prang_

Handphone yang berada di genggamannya pun terlepas dari tangannya.

" In-ini tidak mungkin,," ujarnya tidak percaya.

Kemudian dia berlari menuju arah lemarinya dan mengemasi pakaiannya untuk terbang ke Korea hari ini juga.

**** Birthday Present****

**Markas Militer Seoul**

" Leeteuk-ah,,,"

" Ne hyung,,waeyo?"

" Ini ada telepon untukmu,,"

" Dari siapa?" tanya Leeteuk bingung

" Dari managermu,,"

Leeteuk mengernyitkan keningnya, ada apa managernya menghubungi dirinya. Leeteukpun segera menerima sambungan telepon tersebut.

" Yeoboseo hyung,,"

" …."

" Waeyo hyung menghubungiku?"

"…"

Leeteuk membelalakan matanya " Ada apa de-dengan Su-Sungie,hyung?" ujar Leeteuk terputus-putus. Dia mulai merasakan ketakutan.

"….."

DEG_

Tubuh Leeteuk menegang seketika. Selama beberapa detik, Leeteuk mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan sama sang Manager " Andwae,,ini tidak mungkin,," guman Leeteuk terbata-bata.

" Teukie-ah,,ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat begitu shock?"

" Aniyo,,Aniyo,,ini tidak mungkin,, aku pasti hanya bermimpi saat ini,,ya, aku pasti sedang bermimpi saat ini,," ujar Leeteuk terus menerus.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Liquid bening mengalir dengan deras dari kedua mata sang angel. " Tidak! Sungie,,,hiks,,hiks,," teriak Leeteuk tiba-tiba. " Sungieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

**** Birthday Present****

**Dorm Super Junior**

" Hyungdeul,,aku sudah pulang,," ujar Kyuhyun ketika dirinya sampai di dorm milik mereka.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju keruang TV, dimana tempat mereka biasa berkumpul bersama-sama. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, kenapa semuanya berkumpul disini, bahkan Kibum dan Heechul pun berada disana. "Kibum hyung,,Heechul hyung,," guman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun mendekati mereka semua, ditatapnya satu persatu wajah hyungdeulnya dengan seksama. Kyuhyun melihat raut kesedihan diwajah mereka semua.

" Hyung, kenapa kalian terlihat begitu sedih? Apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa Heechul hyung dan Kibum hyung bisa berada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Semuanya terdiam, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Hyung,," panggil Kyuhyun kembali

" Hiks,,hiks,," Kyuhyun mendengar isakan suara tangis yang keluar dari bibir Ryeowook. Dia menjadi semakin bingung kenapa Ryeowook menangis, " Wookie-ah, kenapa kau menangis?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya,, Dia tidak sanggup mengucapkan apapun,, kemudian Ryeowook kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dipelukan Sungmin.

" Minnie Hyung,, sebenarnya kalian pada kenapa? Kenapa Wookie hyung menangis? Dan kenapa wajah para hyungdeul terlihat begitu sedih semua?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabaran. Dia mulai ketakutan, hatinya mengatakan telah terjadi sesuatu disini.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens. Bagaimana cara dia menyampaikan berita ini kepada Kyuhyun bahwa namjachingunya telah pergi untuk selamanya?!

" Minnie hyung,," panggil Kyuhyun " Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

" Kyunnie,,,,"

BRAKKKKKKKKKK_

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm Super Junior terbuka terbuka lebar, terlihat sang leader yang tengah menangis mulai memasuki dorm tersebut.

" Teukie hyung,,"guman Kyuhyun.

" Kyunnie,,hiks,," Leeteuk segera mendekap erat Kyuhyun. " Kau harus sabar ne,," lirih Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, dia bingung dengan perkataan Leeteuk. " Teukie hyung, apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya melepas dekapan Leeteuk. " Katakan Minnie hyung!" bentak Kyuhyun.

" Kyu,, ad-ada,, ya-yang ingin hyung sampaikan,," ujar Sungmin terbata-bata.

" Katakan Minnie hyung,,"

Seketika ruangan tersebut menjadi hening, Sungminpun mulai menarik nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sungguh sulit menyampaikan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun. " Ini tentang Yesung hyung,Kyu,,"

Mendengar nama Yesung disebut oleh Sungmin,membuat tubuh Kyuhyun melemas seketika, " Ad-ada apa dengan Sungie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun takut.

" Ye- Yesung hyung,, di-dia,," ujar Sungmin terbata-bata

" Katakan Minnie hyung! Ada apa dengan Sungie hyung?" bentak Kyuhyun.

" Yesung hyung meninggal Kyu,," ujar Sungmin lirih.

DEG_

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang seketika, rasanya Dunia ini berputar ketika dirinya mendengar bahwa pujaan hatinya telah meninggal. " Ini,,ini tidak mungkin hyung,," lirih Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya merosot kelantai.

" Kyu,,," lirih Leeteuk

Tes

Tes

Tes

Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam,, " Hahahahha,,kalian pasti bercandakan hyung,,kalian pasti mengerjaiku bersama Yesung hyung kan? " tawa Kyuhyun disela tangisannya. " Aku tau,,ini hari ulang tahunku jadi kalian semua membohongiku,,hahaha,,Aku tidak akan tertipu oleh kalian,," Kyuhyun menyangkal semua kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya ini.

GREB_

Leeteuk tidak tahan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, dia memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. " Kyunnie,,terimalah kenyataan ini… Sungie sudah meninggalkan kita semua." Lirih Leeteuk.

" Tidak hyung,,hiks,,hiks,,aku tidak mau,,hiks,,kalian pasti sedang mengerjaiku,," ronta Kyuhyun dalam dekapan Leeteuk. Dia menutup telinganya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak,,tidak,,ini tidak mungkin,,,hiks,,hiks,,"

" Kyu,," ujar sang Manager perlahan. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, diberikannya sebuah surat berwarna merah dari saku celananya. " Ini untukmu dari Yesung,,"

Kyuhyun menatap nanar surat tersebut, diambilnya surat itu. Airmata masih mengalir dari kedua matanya ketika Kyuhyun mulai membaca isinya.

_Dear My Kyunnie,_

_Kyunnie mianhae,,jeongmal mianhae,,Aku tau kau pasti akan sangat marah denganku karena aku meninggalkanmu,,mianhae,, Sejujurnya aku ingin selalu bersamamu,tapi takdir berkata lain Kyu… Ak-aku divonis mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir sejak 6 bulan yang lalu…. Kau tau Kyu saat aku divonis penyakit tersebut duniaku seakan runtuh, aku menangis sepanjang malam dan terus bertanya kepada Tuhan kenapa dia memberikanku penyakit seperti ini?! Kenapa harus aku yang menderita penyakit ini? Tapi aku sadar Kyu, bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan penyakit ini._

_Kyu,, mianhae selama ini aku menjauhimu,,mianhae,,_ _tapi aku melakukan semua itu dengan terpaksa Kyu,,aku tidak ingin kau terlalu mencintaiku disaat aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu,, aku ingin kau bisa hidup tanpaku,,kau tau disaat aku melihat kau begitu tersiksa karena sikapku kepadamu,aku selalu menangis dan meminta maaf kepadamu,, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.._

_Kyu,,Apakah aku telat jika aku mengucapkan happy birthday kepadamu? Ah,aku berharap aku tidak telat ne,, Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Kyuhyunnie,,Saengil Chukkae hamnida.. Kyu,, aku mohon kau jangan menangis,,uljima ne,,aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum,, berjanjilah padaku Kyu, kau akan selalu tersenyum untukku. Berjanjilah tidak akan menangisi kepergianku.. Kyu,,aku punya hadiah special untukmu,,aku sudah menitipkannya kepada Jong Jin. Dia akan memberikannya kepadamu jika waktunya sudah tepat._

_Kyu,,walaupun raga ini tidak lagi berada disampingmu tapi kau harus selalu percaya bahwa aku selalu ada dihatimu dan bersamamu selamanya. Kyu, carilah pengganti diriku,, aku akan melihatmu dari surga sana. Jika sudah tiba saatnya nanti kita akan bersama lagi, aku berjanji aku akan menunggumu disini. Sampai saat itu tiba kau harus menjalani kehidupanmu seperti biasanya,jagalah para hyungdeul.. Jangan merepotkan mereka ne.. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun.. Saranghae…_

_Kim Yesung,,_

Kyuhyun meremas surat tersebut, " Arghhhhhhhhh,,,,,,,,,,,,BABYYYYYY! BABYYYY! AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN HADIAH DARIMU! YANG AKU BUTUHKAN HANYA DIRIMU BABY!" jerit Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangis sekencang-kencangnya. "hiks hiks,,, KENAPA KAU TEGA MENINGGALKANKU? KENAPA?"

Semua member yang berada disana ikut menangis bersama Kyuhyun. Mereka tau, Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat terpukul dengan semua ini. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan? Tuhan sudah menakdirkan ini semua. Tuhan telah mengambil sosok Yesung dari mereka semua. Sosok yang menjadi inti dari Super Junior.

Bagaimana dengan ELF? Bagaimana dengan Cloud bila mereka mengetahui sang Idola telah meninggal? Leeteuk tidak dapat membayangkan semua ini. Akan ada banyak begitu kesedihan dan tangis air mata didunia ini.

Semua pasti akan berduka karena kehilangan Yesung, tapi apakah Kyuhyun pernah memimpikan hal ini terjadi dihari ulang tahunnya? Kenapa Tuhan memberikannya hadiah yang begitu menyakitkan dihari ulang tahunnya ini dengan kehilangan kekasih hatinya. Apakah tuhan tidak adil pada Kyuhyun? Apakah Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain untuk Kyuhyun?

Terlihat sesosok bayangan putih yang menatap penuh senyum kearah Kyuhyun, _' Saranghae Kyunnie,,aku akan menunggumu,,Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun,,'_

Perlahan sosok tersebut mulai menghilang bersama dengan teriakan Kyuhyun yang terakhir..

" Yesung Hyung!"

FIN

Hallo,,^^

Gomawo buat yang udah review.

Aku sudah membaca review kalian satu persatu,

Mianhae aku gak bisa balas ^^

Tapi,,gomawo..jeongmal gomawo udah review^^

Ini chapter terakhir,mian kalo updatenya lama,,jeongmal mianhae


End file.
